Alpha Female
by sofia313
Summary: "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" "I don't have to prove anything, love, I am the alpha male." "Hey Nik, maybe she doesn't want an alpha male." Rebekah and Caroline have a little secret… One-shot, 3x20.


**This was a request, I'm not sure how it turned out. Just a short one-shot.**

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson has had enough. She was done hiding, waiting for her lover to gather enough courage in order to accept her true feelings. She was done sharing her with Tyler and watching Nik's attempts to charm her. No, Rebekah would rather be in the coffin again than ever see her with Nik. Caroline… Rebekah watched her dancing with Tyler, wanting to rip him apart for touching her.

She had always been the jealous type, even if she wouldn't really care about her lovers. She couldn't care, not if she didn't want her brother to kill them. Would he kill Caroline if he would find out? Rebekah didn't believe that, in his own selfish way Nik cared about Caroline, wanting to own and control her. That had always been her brother's idea of love, but Rebekah had accepted that along the centuries. Maybe she shouldn't have.

Caroline looked beautiful in her red 20's dress, just as beautiful as the night of the ball when they had ended up in the same bed. They had both been drunk and Rebekah had been angry at Kol for attacking Matt, she had considered the whole thing as a one night stand. That hadn't been Rebekah's first time with a woman; she had experienced all kind of things during her long life, but to Caroline that had been the first time.

The thought really pleased Rebekah and clearly Caroline had enjoyed it, although she had been very confused in the next morning. They hadn't talked much, Rebekah had simply left and for few days Caroline had avoided her. Rebekah smiled when she remembered Caroline's first clumsy attempts to approach her, she had been convinced that Rebekah had used compulsion on her. She huffed, like she would have to use compulsion, she could tell when someone wanted her and Caroline certainly had and she still did.

Yet Caroline didn't want anyone to know about them, Rebekah had to sneak into her room or meet her in the janitor's closet, in the woods, in her car, hiding from all of Caroline's "friends". If they would really be her friends, Caroline wouldn't have to hide her feelings. Rebekah truly envied Tyler, just once she would have wanted to dance with her baby vamp in public… Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nik approaching them.

"Where have you been, mate?" he asked coldly, looking at Tyler.

"I just got back in town," he replied tensely.

"That's funny; I never recall giving you the permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you?"

"Yes," Caroline snapped. "Actually we do."

Rebekah pressed her lips together, she knew that her brother wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, she has had enough. Angrily she marched to her lover; Caroline belonged to her, not to Nik, not to anyone else, her.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" Caroline asked coldly.

"I don't have to prove anything, love; I am the alpha male, "Nik replied grinning. "Come on, one dance, I won't bite…"

"Hey Nik," Rebekah snapped. "Maybe she doesn't want an alpha male."

Her brother frowned and glared at her.

"I'm in the middle of something, Bekah, I don't have time to play with you now…"

"Do you really want to dance with him?" Rebekah asked firmly, looking at Caroline. "Or him," she added cocking her head towards Tyler.

"Not now…" Caroline muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes Caroline, now," Rebekah snapped. "I'm tired of hiding."

"What are you talking about?" Nik huffed.

Rebekah crossed her arms and concentrated on Caroline.

"This is it, what do you want to do?"

Caroline gazed at her tensely, clearly afraid that she would cause a scene. Maybe she should have, but as strange as it was, she actually cared about this baby vamp. It wasn't just physical attraction, they had talked for hours and hours and for once in her life Rebekah had felt that someone was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Enough of this," Nik snapped. "You better leave now Bekah before I lose my temper."

"Is that what you want?" Rebekah asked looking at Caroline.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

Rebekah flinched, but she didn't let her pain to show. This was for the best, she wasn't going to be anyone's dirty little secret, she deserved better than that. She was an Original; she wasn't going to be with someone who was ashamed of their relationship. She turned around and was about to walk away when someone took her hand.

"But not alone," Caroline's voice whispered in her ear.

Rebekah turned to face her; Caroline touched her cheek and kissed her. She heard people around them gasping in shock, but she certainly didn't care. Rebekah wrapped her arms tightly around her lover, enjoying the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss. The kiss was deep and passionate, it was over too soon. There was an insecure look on Caroline's face when she pulled away, Rebekah touched her hair and smiled reassuringly. Everyone in the room was staring at them, including Nik and Tyler who looked completely shocked.

"What…" Nik muttered.

Rebekah gave her brother a sweet smile.

"Well, Nik, it seems that she prefers an alpha female," she said and took Caroline's hand.

Together they walked out; Caroline was squishing her hand almost desperately.

"I can't breathe…" she muttered when they were outside.

Rebekah stopped and touched her cheek.

"Fortunately you don't have to, darling."

Caroline let out a nervous laughter.

"Everyone knows now…"

"It's alright," Rebekah said reassuringly. "I'm right here."

"Promise?"

Rebekah smiled.

"Promise. I wouldn't leave my baby vamp."


End file.
